Cuando todo esto acabe
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Había confiado en sus palabras, creyó en que volverían a ser una familia, que todo podía olvidarse y empezar de nuevo. Pero nada era como creían, jamás se podría volver a aquel tiempo pasado. Sólo quedaba una cosa que hacer ahora que se avecinaba lo peor, luchar. William Miles.


**Cuando se terminó el Assassin's Creed III sentí una pequeña desazón en el pecho por culpa de Desmond. Jamás fue de mis personajes favoritos, ni siquiera de mis secundarios favoritos, pero me había encantado el papel que había estado llevando a cabo a través de toda la saga y que al final ocurra eso... Digamos que me ha provocado una profunda tristeza. Obviamente el final del AC 3 no ha sido de mis favoritos, el mejor final sin lugar a dudas siempre será el del AC: Revelations, la epicidad alcanzada en ese momento es insuperable. En fin, este es un pequeño fragmento de lo que creo que William Miles pensaría justamente después de irse de la cueva. **

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft de la maravillosa franquicia Assassin's Creed. Contiene spoiler de Assassin's Creed III. 

**Cuando todo esto acabe**

_**21 de Diciembre de 2012 d.C.**_

Podía escuchar a la perfección el rumor del motor que no paraba de sonar al igual que las interferencias de la radio, como el molesto zumbido de un mosquito en las plácidas noches de sueño. La carretera estaba completamente solitaria y los faros iluminaban débilmente el camino de tierra por el que hacía meses habían llegado a aquella remota cueva. Se fijó como Shaun intentaba captar la señal de alguna emisora sin mucho éxito; únicamente pillaba interferencias, hasta que entre el potente ruido la voz de un locutor se alzó por encima de este.

—_… Es algún tipo de aurora boreal planetaria… nunca habíamos visto nada igual antes…_

Miró hacia el cielo con los orbes velados. Éste se encontraba de un extraño color verdoso, cambiante en tonalidades pero inamovible en su estacionamiento. Tan hermoso como aterrador. Cerró los ojos pudiendo oír perfectamente los débiles sollozos de Rebecca en el asiento delantero mientras que en su mente una frase se repetía una y otra vez.

«¡No hay tiempo!»

Se sentía incapaz de pensar en algo coherente, sólo podía evocar el rostro cargado de tristeza y decisión de Desmond justo antes de gritarles que debían marcharse. Habían conseguido lo que habían estado buscando: encontrar la forma de parar aquello, detener ese inminente desastre que durante siglos sus antepasados habían ignorado.

—_… Los testigos describen tormentas eléctricas y un tiempo inusual e irregular…_ —El locutor hizo una ligera pausa, ocasión en la que las interferencias volvieron a sobreponerse a su voz—. _Se recomienda a la población no salir y esperar a…_

La radio volvió a ser envuelta en aquel sonido infernal dejando que el ruido del motor se alzase dentro del automóvil. Ya habían llegado a la carretera. Los sollozos de Rebecca eran cada vez mayores mientras murmuraba en voz bajas palabras que no lograba entender, ¿acaso estaba rezando? El mundo iba a salvarse, lo sabían, sin embargo tenía la sensación de haberlo perdido todo.

«¡Marchaos!», volvió a escuchar la voz de Desmond en su cabeza.

Se llevó la mano al rostro ocultando sus ojos. No podía llorar, no debía hacerlo por mucho que doliese. ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerlo? Él era quien le había insistido para que continuase, creyendo que así todo acabaría, salvarían a la humanidad y continuarían realizando su labor. Sin embargo el desenlace había sido peor de lo esperado.

«Cuando todo esto acabe… ¿podría volver a casa?»

Se mordió fuertemente el labio al recordar esas palabras. No, no podría volver. Jamás podría hacerlo. De nuevo las interferencias se detuvieron y la voz del locutor se alzó entre el silencio de la furgoneta.

—_Los informes geológicos muestran actividad sísmica por todo el cinturón del pacífico… El noroeste de Canadá está sufriendo la mayor de su historia…_

Ningún padre debía sobrevivir a su hijo, jamás debería ocurrir un hecho como ese, pero el mundo era cruel. Lo habían salvado, pero a un precio desorbitado. Habían conseguido su objetivo acabando con la vida de Desmond, de su único hijo, y nadie lo sabía. Nadie aparte de ellos.

—_Los satélites y transformadores fallan ante el aumento de la intensidad de erupción… Hay informes de apagones y…_ —Nuevamente el locutor hizo un leve parón para luego continuar con una voz algo más calmada—. _Parece que está remitiendo…_

Ante la última frase pudo observar como Shaun subía el volumen de la radio y disminuía la velocidad para detenerse en el arcén de la carretera con las luces puestas. Los sollozos de Rebecca disminuyeron mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas prestando toda su atención a la radio.

—_Informes de actividad sísmica y volcánica residual, pero muy lejos de los niveles anteriores._ —Volvieron a escucharse ligeras interferencias antes de que continuase hablando—. _Es evidente que pasará un tiempo antes que los expertos evalúen todo el alcance de los daños causados por los sucesos de hoy._

Shaun se giró para mirarlos a ambos, de todo el grupo siempre había sido el más pragmático, pero aún así se podía ver la tristeza plasmada en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una ligera sonrisa de alivio.

—Así que lo consiguió… —susurró casi para sí mismo—. Al final sí lo consiguió.

Todos sabían lo que aquello significaba. Ellos también habían escuchado las palabras de Juno cuando Minerva advirtió a Desmond que si tocaba aquel artefacto él sería destruido.

«Ocurrirá en un instante. No sentirás dolor»

Debería haberlo impedido, debería de haberle golpeado y sacado de aquel Templo a rastras. Daba igual los Templarios, los Asesinos, daba igual todo, pero el saber que tu hijo debe morir para salvar a los demás, que va a morir para salvarte…

«Es mi decisión»

—_Pero se diría que lo peor ya ha pasado… Seguiremos informando a medida que haya nuevas noticias…_

Después de aquellas últimas palabras el locutor dio paso a la publicidad y Shaun apagó la radio quedándose la furgoneta completamente en silencio. ¿Qué decir cuando sabes que lo peor no ha hecho más que iniciarse? Para salvarlos Desmond había tenido que liberar a Juno, quien únicamente quería dominarlos. ¿Seguro que eso era mejor que la alternativa? ¿Había errado Desmond al escoger camino?

«Pero la alternativa… lo que quieres. Ahí no hay esperanza»

No, Desmond había elegido salvar el mundo porque confiaba en él, confiaba en ellos. Fuesen cuales fueran los planes de Juno ellos estarían ahí para detenerlos, no podía darse por vencido, no ahora. Si se rindiese nada tendría sentido, el sacrificio de Desmond habría sido en vano, y no iba a permitir que la muerte de su hijo lo fuera.

—Y ahora… —la voz de Shaun resonó por la furgoneta mientras se giraba para mirarle— ¿qué hacemos?

Estaba claro lo que tenían que hacer, lo que habían hecho durante todo este tiempo. Los Asesinos existían para salvaguardar la libertad de las personas y no iban a dejarle el paso libre a una entidad de hace setenta y cinco mil años que quería conquistarles.

—Lo que siempre hemos hecho —respondió con voz profunda—: luchar.

**Fin**

**Intentaba darle un entorno trágico-dramático. Bill es un personaje muy difícil de interpretar, ¿sabéis? Antes que padre fue oficina, sentimentalmente alejado de su familia y sobre todo de Desmond, como dijo en el juego jamás fue un buen padre, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que tener una familia. Él creía que tendría tiempo para estar con Desmond a partir de ahora, estaba orgulloso de él cuando demostró lo que podía hacer en Abstergo, debió ser duro, pero lo único que puede hacer ahora es honrar su memoria, y seguir luchando. Por él, por todos. Críticas y demás ya sabéis donde van. **


End file.
